Bertemu Kembali
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pikiran-pikiran kecil seorang Handa ketika akan bertemu dengan Naru kembali-setelah mereka berpisah lima tahun lamanya. Warning: OOC


Hai salam kenal, ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom ini ^ ^)/

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, silahkan dinikmati ^ ^)/

Cat: Fic ini menggunakan Handa POV

.

.

"_Nanti kalau sudah besar Naru mau jadi istri sensei!"_

"_Istri? Hm—Boleh saja."_

"_Benarkah? Janji?"_

"_Janji."_

.

**Bertemu Kembali**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: Handa x Naru**

**Warning : Alur cepat, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Barakamon milik Satsuki Yoshino **

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima tahun aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Suasana sepi dan tenang masih tetap sama, jam keberangkatan bis pun tidak jauh berbeda—makanya aku masih harus menunggu satu-dua jam lagi untuk beranjak dari bandara ini. Ingin-nya minta jemput, hanya saja mobil bapak kepala desa sedang masuk bengkel.

Nasib.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan mereka ya? Terakhir bertemu lima tahun lalu—pasti sekarang mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengan perubahan Naru. Waktu terakhir berjumpa ia masih 12 tahun, berarti sekarang Naru sudah 17 tahun. Apa dia masih tomboy ya? atau malah jadi feminim?

Aku sengaja tidak meminta fotonya ketika tiap kali kami bertukar surat. Aku ingin hal itu menjadi kejutan. Naru sendiri juga berpikir begitu. Dia bilang 5 tahun lagi dia akan menjadi wanita yang sesuai untukku. Setiap mengingat kata-kata polosnya, aku selalu tak bisa menahan kekehanku.

Kukira ucapan sewaktu dia kecil hanya candaan belaka. Kukira dia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi istriku. Namun ketika perpisahan kami lima tahun lalu, tepat didalam bandara ini dia kembali mengatakan hal itu.

Lebih tepatnya ia mengingatkanku—meskipun tanpa Naru ingatkan aku tepat tak akan lupa.

Dulu menyukainya adalah suatu kejahatan, aku bisa di cap sebagai seorang **pedopil**. Ya, sekarang sama saja—aku sudah 33 tahun dan Naru masih 17 tahun, tapi setidaknya dia sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Menunggu 3 tahun lagi pun tak apa.

Aku sediri tidak sadar sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya. Mungkin karena Naru adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang menemaniku setiap hari—sewaktu aku berkunjung pertama kali ke desa ini. Naru juga lumayan manis, dia selalu terlihat ceria, dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Meskipun Naru berpenampilan tomboy, tetap saja tak mengurangi daya tariknya.

Untung saja dulu aku masih menganggap perasaan itu sebagai rasa sayang kepada adik—kalau sampai aku mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, mungkin aku tidak akan berani mendekati Naru.

"Bisnya lama, apa sebaiknya aku jalan kaki saja..."

Kalau tidak salah, Naru bilang dia sudah kelas 2 SMA. Berarti saat ini adalah masa dimana rasa sukanya kepadaku tengah diuji. Bagaimanapun juga pasti ada beberapa remaja laki-laki yang menjadi idola nya di sekolah. Mungkin Naru bisa saja menyukai salah satu dari mereka, dan perlahan mulai melupakan eksistensiku dihatinya.

Tidak satu-dua kali aku berpikir seperti itu, bahkan aku hampir saja mencoba melupakan Naru dan menerima perjodohan yang diminta oleh orang tuaku. Tapi hal itu kuurungkan, setiap kali aku membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Naru—setiap kubaca kata itu, aku kembali mempercayai perasaanku padanya.

'_Sensei jangan menikah dengan orang lain, tunggu aku.'_

Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak kapan Naru yang begitu polos bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi pikiranku sendiri.

.

.

Satu jam terlewati dan bis belum juga datang. Sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam menunggu dan bersandar malas dikursi ruang tunggu bandara.

"Kira-kira nanti bagaimana ya.."

Apa yang harus kuucapkan pertama kali ketika bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Atau apakah aku harus membawa sesuatu untuknya? Coklat atau bunga mungkin.

Tapi kalau membawa itu kelihatannya aku seperti ingin pergi kencan dengannya.

Lagipula aku sudah bawa makanan dari Tokyo, dan beberapa hadiah kecil untuknya. Aku harap Naru akan menyukai kunciran rambut yang kubelikan. Walaupun aku tidak tau rambut Naru yang sekarang ia panjangkan atau tetap pendek seperti dulu.

Kalau diingat lagi ini adalah kali pertamanya aku membelikan seorang perempuan hadiah. Satu-satunya perempuan yang kuhadiahi hanyalah ibuku, itu pun ku berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ataupun hadiah natal. Memang hadiah untuk ibu spesial hanya saja berbeda arti. Makanya sewaktu aku memilih hadiah apa yang harus kubeli, aku sampai-sampai membuat para penjaga toko kebingungan—karena harus mengambil barang-barang acak yang entah mengapa terlintas diotakku.

Dan untung lah Kawafuji memberika saran padaku. Katanya kunciran rambut cukup normal diberikan kepada orang perempuan—perempuan disini biasanya pacar. Harganya juga terjangkau, makanya aku beli dua. Satu berbetuk buah cherry, dan satu lagi berbentuk kelinci.

Pasti cocok kalau Naru memakainya. Aku bahkan sempat membayangkan bagaimana wujud naru ketika memakai benda tersebut.

"Manis..."

Ah...

Gara-gara menunggu bis, otakku kembali memutar memori random kebersamaanku dengan Naru. Mulai dari pertama kali kami bertemu, memancing bersama, makan malam bersama, sampai insiden kecupan tak sengaja yang terjadi diantara kami lima tahun lalu pun terputar diotakku.

Insiden itu memang hanya kecelakaan, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa melupakannya. Terlebih lagi itu adalah ciuman pertama Naru. Awalnya kupikir dia menangis karena tidak suka berciuman denganku, ternyata kebalikannya. Dia begitu senang. Sampai-sampai seluruh warga desa mengetahui kejadian itu. Bahkan aku sempat di bawa kerapat desa untuk ditanyai mendetail tentang insiden itu.

Pfft—

Benar-benar lucu. Lagi-lagi kekehan berasil lolos dari mulutku.

Mengingat kembali semua itu membuatku tidak sabar, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Tapi bis yang ditunggu tak kunjung juga tiba. Kalau pun aku memilih berjalan kaki kesana, baru nanti malam atau besok pagi, sampai.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah lelah.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu..."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Naru..."

Dengar, saking bosannya aku sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Naru. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, cepatlah kau datang bis—

"Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu _sensei_. Sudah Naru duga sensei semakin tampan."

—Eh?

Lagi? Aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Tidak ini bukan halusinasi, suara itu berasal dari belakangku. Apakah benar itu kau Naru?

Dan kini aku berbalik, berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun, bersurai panjang sebahu, manis juga cantik—dan senyuman dibibirnya membuatku yakin. Dia adalah perempuan yang ingin sekali kutemui. Akhirnya setelah lima tahun berpisah, ia kembali berada didekatku.

"Naru, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali _sensei_."

Pelukan hangat dan kecupan dikeningnya adalah awal kebersamaan kami kembali.

.

**Tamat**

.

Terima kasih sudah yang mau membaca cerita ini ^ ^)/

Adakah yang berkenan mereviewnya? :'')


End file.
